<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At 3 AM in Her Kitchen by andythestan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973217">At 3 AM in Her Kitchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan'>andythestan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aespa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, It's 3 am, Karina is a terrible cook, Minjeong wants to sleep, Neighbors, winrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The smoke detector is really annoying.</p>
<p>Originally posted on twitter. An exclusive drabble that user @aesonme wanted to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At 3 AM in Her Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the tossing and turning, and still, Minjeong laid wide awake on her bed. She turned to her side to glare at the red digital numbers on her clock, which glared back at her with 2:49 AM. Minjeong groaned into her pillow, roughly combing through her hair with only one question in mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why can't I sleep?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It wasn't because it was noisy, and it wasn't because she had the energy to spare. The girl was dead tired, eyes drooping and all, yet her head was as active as it could ever be. Maybe it was her fault for procrastinating on that paper she had to do, and now the adrenaline wouldn't leave her alone. But that was hours ago, and Minjeong should've passed out the moment she hit 'send' on the email. It was more likely that all-nighter she had been forced to endure four days prior, and now it has messed up with her body clock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aside from her procrastinating self, the smoke detector out in the hallway had kept her up with its beeping throughout the odd hours of the night, and then it would weirdly shut itself off. Minjeong had already called the maintenance guy, and he told her there was nothing wrong with it and that she was probably hearing things, but she swears she wasn't. The guy left without doing much since Minjeong didn't have any concrete proof about the device going off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't like she could go around and asked her neighbors about it. Minjeong had just moved in and had yet to see a single neighbor cross paths with her. They were either as introverted as she was, had night classes or jobs, or were plain deaf to the noises during the small hours of their floor. She'd like to stick to all three options because apparently, she was the only one who had reported the beeping of the smoke detector. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that didn't matter now. The night was surprisingly still, and she was upset that she couldn't take advantage of it and sleep already. For about three hours, Minjeong had already done everything to try to get some. A glass of warm milk, counting sheep, a thick book, a boring podcast…nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decides to blankly stare at her ceiling instead, making mental notes of her to-do's for the following day. It turns out it was all she needed to do, and now her head started to get fuzzy as her eyes drooped down for the nth time. Minjeong tries not to get too excited as that would ruin the peace that was to come, so she lets it in, finally feeling sleep wash all over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling was gone too fast, just as fast as the ruckus on the other side of her thin apartment walls. It was a heavy thud on the floor, followed by numerous clinks and clanks of what sounded to be metal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes are wide open, and a searing ache makes its way up Minjeong's head. She brings her hands to her face and lets out a deep groan when the noises continue, almost wanting to cry. This had to be a punishment of some sort for being lazier than usual, and Minjeong silently mutters a promise never to be lazy again. But that doesn't stop the apparent catastrophe her neighbor was up to. There were more sounds now, probably furniture being pushed around and whatnot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands slowly trail upwards, past her bed frame and onto the wall above it. She feels around before landing a few hard smacks against it. The walls of her single apartment felt like hollow cardboard, so it didn't really hurt, and it was surely thin enough for her neighbor to hear the warning. There was silence after that, and Minjeong sighs out in relief. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technically, it wasn't nighttime anymore, and whatever it was continues to prove her wrong when the smoke detector begins its beeping. Minjeong was sure that she would never sleep at this point, definitely not with the erratic clamor around her, but it gives her an idea to do something else. Her neighbor's business was something she couldn't do anything about, but the smoke detector was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slips out of bed and quickly searches for her phone, praying for the first time that the beeping would continue for a little longer. When her hands reach it, she makes a mad dash to her door, eager to have that piece of evidence in her hands and rub it on the maintenance guy's face. Minjeong's phone is switched on to the camera, ready to aim at the white cylinder on the ceiling, but she is greeted with grey smoke and something—somebody else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was quite hard to visualize what was going on with the smoke spiraling in the air. From what Minjeong could see, it was coming from the room beside hers. An orange flame floated in the middle, and as it thrashed around, it had cleared up some of the smoke. With that, it revealed a taller girl waving around a towel that had caught fire, making Minjeong step back in shock and the smoke detector beeping like crazy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl ultimately drops the towel on the ground, stomping all over it with her boot-clad feet. Minjeong could only watch as the flames on the cloth died down under the rubber soles and hear the light pants that escaped her neighbor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said neighbor turns to her, still out of breath but gives her a sheepish smile.  "Hey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said neighbor had an undeniably beautiful face. Even with the light perspiration on her forehead and her hair looking like a wild mess, there was something about the tank top that clung to her figure and the flannel tied around her waist. Minjeong's gaze shifts lower, shamelessly gawking at the long legs that were outlined under black tights. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry about all this. Did I wake you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minjeong almost forgets that her phone was recording the whole thing, and she puts it down. The smoke detector had finally stopped, and the pair were stuck in an awkward staring contest. Minjeong's face starts to flush when the sheepish smile is replaced with a knowing smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah," Wait, why was she so nervous? She was supposed to be angry right now. "I was about to fall asleep, but I woke to your clatter! <em>What the hell are you doing at this hour</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl pats down her hair and leans on one foot, hand nervously rubbing over her thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I got hungry and wasn't paying attention to the stove. Next thing I knew, the towel caught fire when the eggs—oh shit, the eggs!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her neighbor dashes back into her apartment, and for whatever reason, Minjeong follows her. The place wasn't unfamiliar; instead, a mirror of her own with minor tweaks here and there. The scent of smoke still lingered in the air, and it only got stronger as Minjeong approaches the kitchen area where her neighbor was looking at the frying pan in disappointment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The poor thing had been burnt all around, with the middle sporting a dark brown. Minjeong also takes notice of the mess around them; everything on the counter seemed to be hastily shoved to the side and the dining furniture in haphazard positions, a laptop still up and streaming whatever it was playing and a bowl of plain rice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seriously, all this because of some fried eggs?" Minjeong couldn't help but ask in disbelief. She could've been in dreamland right now, not in her pretty neighbor's apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Give me a break," the taller girl whined, "I just started to cook earlier this week!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude, it's fried eggs! Everybody knows how to cook that!" Minjeong deadpans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I guess I'm not everybody," The girl shrugs and proceeds to dump the burnt egg to the trash can beside her. "Also, I'm sorry again for waking you. I'll make it up to you somehow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minjeong was really supposed to get going now. Still, she finds herself watching her neighbor go through her cabinets, probably for something easier to cook, the latter begrudgingly pulling out a pack of instant noodles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can make something for you…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Woah, where did that come from? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…O-Only if you'd let me." Minjeong stutters out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl looks at her in surprise, and Minjeong swears she sees her eyes lighten up. "Really? You'd do that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and your big mouth, Kim Minjeong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods and walks over to her. It wasn't like Minjeong would be sleeping anytime soon, and she had nothing better to do at 3 AM, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm here now, so why not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her neighbor giddily prances on her spot and makes way for her, directing her to the cabinets and fridge. Minjeong scans the compartments and frowns; there wasn't a lot to choose from, and she starts to wonder how her neighbor keeps up with her insane body proportions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's not a lot in here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like I said, I just started to cook. I'm getting sick of all the instant food I've been having lately," She gestures to the empty boxes of cereal and the unhealthy amount of what looked to be kimbap wrappers from the convenience store beside their apartment building. "So, I decided to start making my own food."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're doing a terrible job," Minjeong blurts out with no remorse, earning a pout and another whine from the girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm trying, okay? And…my name is Yoo Jimin, by the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin offers her hand paired with a sweet smile. Minjeong complies, taking the hand in hers, immediately feeling gentle grip. For some reason, the contact made had tingles run up her arm, and her heart started to beat at an irregular pace. The hand in hers felt a tad bit smaller, and she could see the small burn marks on the soft skin, most likely from the cooking oil. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kim Minjeong," She answers meekly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you," Jimin greets, eyes creasing as her smile brightened. "Thanks in advance for making my meal!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They take their time before pulling away and get to work. Minjeong continues to raid the cabinets while Jimin tidies up the counter. She ends up with a bag of frozen peas, a few baby carrots, garlic, scallions, and a small pack of sausages. There wasn't much she could do with just that, but the bowl of rice on the table was giving her an idea. As if Jimin had read her mind, she wordlessly retrieves the bowl from the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you going to do with that?" She asks curiously, her head tilting to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a little something," Minjeong answers briskly and snatches the bowl into her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't want to be caught cooing over how adorable her neighbor looked, but also hot in a way? Minjeong was confused herself, but the tank top showing off those nice shoulders and prominent collarbones made her insides all queasy. There was no way for her to back out now, so all she could do was focus on the task at hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the offer of a cutting board and knife, skilled hands easily maneuver with the vegetables. Minjeong has always been an expert with the blade, but with Jimin's eyes tracking her every move, she started losing some confidence. When she was done, the heat was on low, and oil sizzled at the bottom of the pan. She slides the chopped vegetables off the board and proceeds to pour the rice over it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin pokes her side, revealing a wooden rice paddle, yet Minjeong shakes her head and steps aside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come here. You can do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Jimin glances between her and the frying pan with uncertainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep, it's not hard, I swear," Minjeong chuckles lightly and grabs Jimin's wrist. She guides Jimin's hand with the paddle over the pan and the other to hold on to the pan's handle. "Flip the rice over like this to make sure it fries evenly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," the girl nods then spares her a glance. "You're really good at this, Minjeong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minjeong shakes her head and takes the sausages out of their container, slowly dicing them into little pieces. "I cook from time to time. You've never done this before, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've always been more of a hindrance than help in the kitchen," Jimin says, her deep laugh resonating around the small space. "It's my mom and sister who've cooked for me all my life, and now that I'm living alone, it's me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You obviously need a lot of work," Minjeong teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small glare is thrown her way, and she feels a small smile growing on her face. The peas and sausages were later added, along with an egg and an ample amount of soy sauce. Minjeong takes over the stove while Jimin prepares some plates and utensils, and soon enough, they find themselves on the dining table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin doesn't hide that she was drooling over the hot meal and Minjeong stops her just as her spoon hovers over it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, it still needs one last thing!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly scans her neighbor's condiments on the counter, locking her target on a small container that was half empty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sesame oil?" Jimin looked at her skeptically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trust me. It's going to make a huge difference."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About a tablespoon's worth of the oil drizzles down, and Minjeong quickly mixes it in, seeing how impatient her neighbor was getting. She couldn't even remind Jimin about how hot it was since the latter was already shoving a spoonful into her mouth. Minjeong looks at her exasperatedly as Jimin jumps at the heat, eyes squeezing shut while letting out an exhale. After a few seconds, she jumps again, but this time in astonishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is really good!" Jimin exclaimed, taking another spoonful and blowing down this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minjeong snorts and brings a spoon to her mouth as well. "It's just fried rice, nothing much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But still!" Jimin insisted, "This is the best homemade food since I left home!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks," Minjeong mumbles shyly, enjoying the way Jimin was eating relatively too fast. She could choke, but that wasn't her call. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You made cooking look so easy. You should teach me sometime!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd have to think about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not kidding!" Jimin exclaimed. "I burnt through all of the chicken breasts I bought while you were there, all five-star Michelin! You didn't even set off the smoke detector!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minjeong freezes then quirks an eyebrow at her neighbor. "Are you saying that it was you that kept setting them off?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Jimin admits sheepishly. "But I did cut the stove off just in time!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you up at this hour anyway?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could ask you the same thing," Jimin retorts, a sly smirk forming on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Somebody was getting noisy when I've drifted off," She gives the girl a pointed look. "And the smoke detector has been keeping me up for a while now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin bites her lip in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. I end up hungry after doing my sketches, and I'm quite the klutz."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, what kind of job do you have?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the span of twenty minutes, Minjeong learns that her neighbor was Yoo Jimin, a newly-hired designer for a local fashion brand, MINJUKIM. She also learns that Jimin was very active as a child, taking extracurricular activities such as swimming, taekwondo, piano, and that math program she doesn't remember the name of. They also ended up on the topic of family, and while Jimin was quite an interesting person, Minjeong finds herself zoning out to her words. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was starting to adore the way Jimin's eyes twinkled when she talked happily about her sister. Minjeong also noticed how her left eye got smaller compared to the right one whenever she smiled too hard, the distracting lip-rolling habit she had, and that beauty mark right just below her lips on the left side. It sat there perfectly on her already perfect face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minjeong seemed to have zoned out too far, her head kept dipping low, and a part of her liked to blame it on Jimin's voice. It was as gentle as the way she moved, and it had lulled her into a sleepy state. It wasn't until she feels a soft hand on her cheek, caressing lightly when she realizes that she could've fallen off her chair. Her face starts to burn right under Jimin's touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was I babbling too much?" Jimin asks, amused at Minjeong's sleepy face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's just way past my bedtime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come, I'll walk you to your room."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stumble out of Jimin's apartment, Minjeong's head getting heavier and heavier as they went, and turn to the room beside it. Right before she slips into her apartment, a hand holds on to Minjeong's shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen, I was serious about you teaching me how to cook." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I was serious when I said I'd think about it," Minjeong smiles sleepily, slowly shutting her door. "See you at breakfast!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait, what?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minjeong groggily makes her way to bed, groaning when the phone in her back pocket digs into her back. She takes it out, the device automatically unlocking and she swipes up. The time read 3:52 AM, and the video recording of the incident from earlier pops into view. She completely forgot about that then shuts her phone off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't going to be useful anymore. Not when a little part of her hopes that the smoke detector beeps tomorrow night again, and Minjeong would be up at 3 AM in <em>her</em> kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>